Herr der Potter
by Eyea
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Gandalf nach Hogwarts gelangt? Und welche Rolle spielt da noch der Ring und vorallem was machen die Orks in der Kammer des Schreckens? Ich weiß es nicht, findet es doch her raus.


Herr der Potter-  
die wahre Geschichte

Charaktere:  
Gandalf  
In Mittelerde bekannt als Gandalf- der Graue. Sein richtiger Name ist aber Gandalf- das Chamäleon.  
Er ist machtbesessen und ein wenig ungeschickt.

Prof. Legolas (Professor für Haarstyling und Kosmetik)  
Er ist sehr stolz auf seine wunderschönen, glatten, gepflegten und immer sauberen Haaren. Er ist eingebildet und arrogant. Er mag Snape nicht und streitet sich oft mit ihm über Haare.

Prof. Snape (Lehrer für Zaubertränke Bei Risiken oder Nebenwirkungen, fragen Sie Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker)  
Er ist melachonisch und streitlustig. Von Haarpflege hält er nichts und hat deswegen oft Streit mit Legolas.

Prof. Lockhart (Lehrer für Ballett)  
Er ist ein eingebildeter in sich selbst verliebter Idiot. Er mag Legolas wegen seiner schönen Haare.

Sauromort  
Die Vereinigung von Gandalf, Voldemort und dem Ring.

Der Ring   
Ein goldener Ring, der die Inschriften Made in China trägt.   
Er ist urheberrechtlich geschützt und jeder der ihn benutzt oder bei öffentlichen Vorführungen trägt, wird strafrechtlich verfolgt.  
(Anm. d. Autoren: Jetzt wissen wir warum Frodo verfolgt wird.)

Fawkes  
Ein unberechenbarer Gangstervogel. Er ist rechthaberisch und der Chef der Magic Animal Gang, kurz MAG.

Schattenfell  
Gandalfs treues Pferd, es ist ein Mitglied der MAG. Ein kluges und fast makelloses Tier, mit der Ausnahme, dass es schielt.

Der ungarische Hornschwanz Walter  
Er ist ein wenig dumm, aber sonst ein ganz lieber Kerl, der alle Leute lieb hat.

Norbert:  
Ein Gefährte der MAG. Er ist der kleine Drache von Hagrid.

Fluffy  
Mitglied der MAG. Er ist das kleine, dreiköpfige Hündchen von Hagrid.

Dobby  
Mitglied der MAG. Dobby ist ein kleiner tollpatschiger Hauself.

Gollum  
Das schizophrene Mitglied der MAG.

Die Orks  
Die freundlichen Nachbarn von nebenan. Sie wohnen in der Kammer des Schreckens und bewachen den Basilisk, dem sie bei Gelegenheit, in Hogwarts, Ausgang gewähren. Sie freuen sich, wenn man ihnen Tee, vor allem Earl Grey Tea, schenkt. Bei einem Tässchen Tee tratschen sie immer mal gerne über das Neuste, jedenfalls seit Mama Ork das Kommando übernommen hat.

Die drei Unbekannten  
Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr!   
Sind sie die Konservativen oder die Liberalen?

Part1  
Vor geraumer Zeit, an einem Ort, in einer Welt, auf einem Planeten, irgendwo im Universum, wohin jemand verbannt wurde, stand ein alter Mann, vor seinem Karren. Wo in Dreiteufelsnamen, sind meine Feuerwerkskörper? , fluchte der alte Mann. Wer hat es gewagt, mir Gandalf, die Feuerwerkskörper zu klauen? , schrie er. Grummelnd wendete er sich von dem Karren ab und ging in eine kleine Hütte. Plötzlich hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme. Gegrüßt seiest du, Gandalf- das Chamäleon. Wer bist du und wie kannst du es wagen mich Gandalf- den Grauen, als Gandalf- das Chamäleon zu bezeichnen? , schrie Gandalf. Zügle deine Zunge, Gandalf! Ich der mächtige... ...manchmal auch körperlose oder halbstarker..., mischte sich eine zweite Stimme ein. Halt die Klappe Wurmschwanz. Du blamierst mich. Jetzt hast du all die Dramatik aus meinen Worten genommen, meckerte die erste Stimme. Welche Dramatik denn? Wurmschwanz, brüllte die erste Stimme.   
Verzeiht Meister., winselte die Zweite. Zurück zu dir Gandalf. Bist du bereit meinen Plan zu verwirklichen, sagte die erste Stimme gebieterisch.  
Was für ein Plan? , fragte Gandalf neugierig. Den Tod von, Hogwarts Schulleiter., erklärte die Stimme. Für die Verwirklichung von dunklen Plänen bin ich nicht zu ständig, gehen Sie zu Saruman! , erwiderte Gandalf. Aber da hat der Meister es doch schon versucht., kam es leise aus dem Hintergrund.  
Wurmschwanz, schrie die Stimme, Saruman ist.. ähm.. ja... ähm... er ist nicht so geeignet dafür wie Sie Gandalf. Ahja. Nennen Sie mir nur einen einzigen Grund, warum ich ihnen helfen soll. Weil Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore ist und Sie doch so ein großer Magier sind., schleimte die Stimme Und weil der Meister es alleine nicht schafft., flüsterte die Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Gandalf wollte gerade etwas sagen, als auf einmal eine laute Explosion ertönte. Ähm, Entschuldigung. Alles in Ordnung? , fragte Gandalf vorsichtig. Jetzt schon., murrte die Stimme, also was ist? Abgemacht! Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich eine Pforte und Gandalf wurde hineingesogen. (Musik)

Part2  
Als Gandalf wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf hartem und steinigen Boden. Überall um ihn herum standen neugierige Personen. Gandalf rüttelte sich auf und hörte sich nach der mysteriösen Stimme um. Sag Gandalf bist du heil angekommen, fragte ihn die wohlbekannte Stimme . Ja, nur ähm... ja ich hab so ein klitzekleines Problemchen. Und das währe, fragte die Stimme mürrisch. Ja, also mir ist grade so ganz plötzlich eingefallen, dass ich Dumbledore vor hundert Jahren nicht besiegen konnte und da ich verbannt wurde konnte ich meine Kräfte nicht weiter entwickeln. , murmelte Gandalf verlegen.  
Und das fällt dir jetzt erst ein, schimpfte die Stimme. Als Gandalf antworten wollte, bemerkte er das ihn alle anstarrten. Gibt's hier was umsonst? Habt ihr etwa noch nie einen alten Zauberer gesehen? Gandalf wendete sich von den Personen ab und sagte: Tut mir leid, aber du kannst mir ja ein klein bisschen Hilfe schicken! , lächelte Gandalf ganz, ganz lieb. Na gut, du hast mich überzeugt. An was für Hilfe hast du denn da gedacht, fragte die Stimme genervt. Na so ein paar Gehilfen, halt. , antwortete Gandalf.  
Na schön, aber nur drei! Gut, dann nehme ich den scharfsinnigen und schlauen Legolas, mein treues Pferd Schattenfell und den Ring, weil ich mich nicht auf Frodo verlassen kann. , sagte Gandalf. Ok. Tritt ein Stück zurück, sie sind im Anmarsch. (Musik)  
Kaum hatte die Stimme dies gesagt, erschienen auch schon seine Freunde.  
Ah, Schattenfell mein alter, treuer Freund. , sagte Gandalf an Schattenfell gewand, der als erster ankam. Doch da fiel Gandalf auf , dass Schattenfell schielte . Wie konnte das nur passieren, Legolas warum sagst du denn nichts? Geht es dir nicht gut? ,wendete er sich nun an den blondhaarigen Elben, der neben ihn stand. Mir geht es gut, Gandalf. Aber so wie du aussiehst, hast du nicht das Recht mit mir zu sprechen. Kämme erst deine Haare und lasse sie so schön aussehen, wie die Meinigen. , erwiderte Legolas.  
WAS IN DREITEUFELSNAMEN HAST DU MIT MEINEN FREUNDEN GEMACHT? , schrie Gandalf. Uuuppps! Künstlerpech! Achja ihr müsst mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren. Und wo find ich den? Geh einfach zum Gleis 9 3/4. Kurz gesagt geh durch die Wand..., während die Stimme noch weiter redete lief Gandalf schon los. Nein, doch nicht die Wand. Sondern die zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. doch zu spät, Gandalf knallte bereits gegen die Wand, gefolgt von Legolas und Schattenfell. Aua! , schrie Gandalf wehleidig. Meine Haare! , flennte Legolas, dessen Haare sich zwar nicht verändert hatten, aber dem Elb war es egal. Doch da fiel Gandalf ein das er noch nicht den Ring hatte. Wo ist eigentlich der Ring? Schattenfell machte auf sich aufmerksam, zwischen seinen Zähnen befand sich der Ring. Ich werd am besten gleich mal überprüfen ob das hier auch der richtige Ring ist , sagte Gandalf an die Stimme gewand und machte auch schon ein Feuer an. Doch als Gandalf den Ring wieder Aus dem Feuer holte bemerkte er...  
Ah, da stehen ja wirklich Elbische Buchstaben drauf , aber Gandalf hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn... Da steht wie es mir scheint, Made...in...China. WAS WARUM STEHT DA MADE IN CHINA UND NICHT EIN RING SIE ZU KNECHTEN; SIE ALLE ZU FINDEN;  
INS DUNKEL ZU TREIBEN UND EWIG ZU BINDEN. , heulte Gandalf .Tja, war wohl auch Künstlerpech, aber habt ihr schon vergessen, dass ihr zum Hogwartsexpress müsst , sagte die Stimme, um sich raus zu Reden. Also machten Sich Gandalf und sein Gefolge auf dem Weg zum Hogwartsexpress, diesmal durch die richtige Wand.  
Nun endlich standen sie vor dem Hogwartsexpress, doch sie hatten ein Problem, Legolas hatte nämlich für jedes Abteil eine neue Ausrede, warum sie genau diese Abteilung nicht besetzen sollten. Die Ausreden waren allesamt mit seiner ´Frisur oder seinen Haaren verbunden. 

Part 3  
Als sie endlich ein Abteil fanden, das alle zufrieden stellte und sich hinsetzten, ertönte ein lauter Knall.   
Was war das? , fragte Gandalf verwirrt. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Frag doch das kleine, verkohlte, hässliche Etwas da.", gab Legolas von sich und zeigte auf eine Gestalt.  
„Du komm mal her!" befahl Gandalf dem kleinen Ding. Langsam trottete es zu Gandalf hinüber. „Ja Sir? Wie kann Dobby Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte es schüchtern. „Wer ist für das Chaos hier verantwortlich?", sagte Gandalf barsch. „Ich Sir! Verzeiht! Bitte schlagt Dobby nicht!", flehte das kleine Ding. „Was hast du denn gemacht?", Gandalf schaute Dobby böse an. „Ich hab ein paar Feuerwerkskörper gezündet, weil ich verhindern wollte das Harry nach Hogwarts geht.", sagte Dobby mitleideregend. „Feuerwerkskörper? Wo hast du die denn her?" fragte Gandalf scharf. „Von einem Karren, der vor geraumer Zeit, an einem Ort, in einer Welt, auf einem Planeten, irgendwo im Universum stand." Sagte Dobby stolz. „Was? Du kleiner Dieb. Du hast mir also die Feuerwerkskörper geklaut!", schrie Gandalf aufgebracht und sprang auf. „Das war ja klar, dass dieser hässlich kleine Gnom, deine Sachen geklaut hat. So wie der aussieht. Ich hab's von Anfang an gewusst!", pflichtete Legolas bei. „Aber Sir, ich wollte sie mir nur ausleihen ehrlich!", bewichtigte Dobby. „Oh du Unhold! Spüre den Zorn Gandalfs!", posaunte Gandalf und baute sich vor ihm auf. Eine riesige Aura umschloss ihn. „Ich Gandalf werde dich verfluchen! Cru..." „Aber Gandalf, ein Fluch so was albernes. Schenk ihm lieber einen Friseur Termin, das ist allemal besser.", unterbrach ihn Legolas. „Legolas du dummer Elb. Komme endlich zur Besinnung!" „Aber Gandalf mir geht es bestens. Aber nun zu dir Kleiner. Ich weiß ganz genau, warum du das getan hast. Ich habe in dein Innerstes geblickt und weiß nun was dich bedrückt. Es ist ja so grausam. Du Armer, armer kleiner Kerl! Du tust mir so leid!", schniefte der Elb. „Komm zur Sache Legolas, was hast du heraus gefunden?", Gandalf war sichtlich genervt. „schnief Also schnief Dobbys Problem ist, das er keine schönen Haare hat, aber ich werde für ihn beten das er eines Tages, solch schöne blonde, lange und geschmeidige Haare wie ich hat.", schniefte Legolas betroffen. „Oh Legolas! Was ist nur mit euch geschehen?", seufzte Gandalf. „Sir Legolas, vielen Dank für euer Verständnis, aber Dobby kann keine Haare kriegen. Hauselfen haben keine Haare.", sagte Dobby. „Was? Oh du armes Ding. Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein Aphrodite, oh du Göttin der Schönheit. Wieso hast du nicht auch ihn mit Schönheit gesegnet oder wenigstens mit schönen Haaren?", rief Legolas gen Himmel.  
„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein Legolas. Hör zu Dobby, ich ,Gandalf, will dir verzeihen, wenn du uns hilfst nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Da du den Zug beschädig hast, können wir schließlich nicht weiter fahren.", gab Gandalf von sich. „Oh verzeiht Sir. Dobby wird euch natürlich nach Hogwarts bringen, Harry Potter, aber darf nicht nach Hogwarts. Also wird Dobby Walter bitten.", Dobby klopfte sich auf die Brust und pfiff zwei mal. Kurz darauf ertönte ein dumpfes fauchen und Dobby schaute durchs Fenster. „Da ist Walter ja schon. Fein, dann folgt Dobby mal.", sagte Dobby und ging zu einem der Türen. Gandalf öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauber. „Wo ist Walter denn jetzt?", fragte Gandalf. „Einen Moment! Walter, komm her!", rief Dobby und ein riesiger Drache erschien. Er war schwarz und hatte gelbe Augen, deren Pupillen enge, ovale Schlitze waren.  
„Walter, schön dich zu sehen! Hör zu meine Freunde möchten nach Hogwarts. Kannst du sie dahin bringen?", fragte Dobby und strich Walter über seine Nüstern. Der Drache nickte und ließ eine seiner Schwingen als Transportmittel dienen. „Ihr müsst wissen, er spricht nicht viel, also wiedersehen Sir!" Dobby winkte der kleinen Gruppe zu, die sich auf Walters Rücken begeben hatten. Der Drache machte sich auf nach Hogwarts.

Part4   
Langsam dämmerte es am Horizont und der Himmel verwandelte sich in eine abendrötliche Szene, in der die Abendsonne versank.   
Der Drache flog über den Wolken, in schnellen Zügen Richtung Norden, einem riesigen Schloss entgegen. Vor dem Schloss landete er.  
„Das ist also Hogwarts!", staunte Gandalf. Walter nickte. Die Freunde gingen von Walters Rücken und sahen sich das prachtvolle Bauwerk staunend an.  
„Also dieses dunkle Gemäuer ist also Hogwarts. Ob die viele gut duftende Kräutertinkturen haben?", fragte Legolas mehr sich selbst als die anderen.  
„Langsam traten die Freunde dem mächtigen und eindrucksvollem Tor entgegen. Die Zugbrücke war herunter gefahren und Gandalf, Legolas und Schattenfell beschritten die Brücke.  
Gandalf, hörst du mich, die Stimme ertönte wieder. „Ja ich höre dich. Ich bin nun endlich in Hogwarts.", sagte Gandalf. Sehr gut. Höre zu. Nicht umsonst bist du hier Gandalf- das Chamäleon. Nutze deine Macht, sich der Umgebung anzupassen und werdet Lehrer in Hogwarts. Schattenfell kann sich inzwischen mit den magischen Tieren verbünden. sagte die Stimme. „Gut." Gandalf strich Schattenfell über die Stirn und flüsterte ihm zu: „Geh mein Junge und suche dir mächtige Verbündete!" Daraufhin verschwand Schattenfell und Legolas und Gandalf betraten Hogwarts.   
Sie liefen durch die langen Korridore, vorbei an Bildern und Geistern. Allerhand ungewöhnliches trafen sie. Bis ein Mann sie stoppte.  
„Wer seid Ihr? Was habt Ihr hier zu suchen? Sprecht Fremde!", befahl der Mann. Er hatte einen düsteren Blick und war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Seine kinnlangen, schwarze, fettige Harre hingen schlaff an seinem Kopf herunter.  
„Iiiihhhh! Gandalf schau dir das an. Das sind ja noch schlimmere Haare, als die von dir.", stichelte Legolas und zeigte auf den Mann.  
„Legolas! Verzeiht! Mein Name ist Gandalf und das ist mein treuer Freund Legolas. Wir möchten zu Prof. Dumbledore. Könnt Ihr uns helfen?", fragte Gandalf schleimend.  
„Natürlich. Mein Name ist Snape. Prof. Snape. Folgt mir!" Snape führte die zwei durch lange Korridore und Hallen, bis zu einem Denkmal an dem er ein Wort murmelte und sich das Denkmal zu Seite schob. „Dort müsst ihr hoch und Ihr kommt zu Dumbledore.", sagte Snape und verschwand. Gandalf und Legolas gingen eine Wendeltreppe herrauf  
Oben kamen sie zu einem Raum, in diesem saß, an einem Schreibtisch, ein alter, weißbärtiger Mann.  
„Seit gegrüßt! Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?", fragte der Alte träge.   
„Guten Tag! Wir sind Prof. Legolas und Prof. Gandalf und möchten an eurer Schule unterrichten.", sagte Gandalf. „Genau!", sagte Legolas ein wenig angewidert von Dumbledores ungepflegten Haaren. „Aha. Und in welchen Fächern?", fragte der Mann. „Prof. Legolas unterrichtet... ähm..." „Ich unterrichte Pflege verhalten und Haarstyling.", unterbrach Legolas ihn. „Genau! Er ist Lehrer für Haarstyling und Kosmetik." „Interessant und Sie?" „Ich bin Lehrer für äh... Magie. Lehrer für Magie aller Arten." „Gut. Da wir zur Zeit Lehrermangel haben, werden ich Sie einstellen. Prof. Snape und Prof. Lockhart werden ihnen alles zeigen!", sagte der Alte und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab rum.  
Kurz darauf kamen Lockhart und Snape die Treppe herrauf gerannt.  
„Professor Dumbledore! Sie haben uns gerufen. Was ist los?", fragten die Beiden. „Das sind Prof. Gandalf und Prof. Legolas. Die neuen Lehrer von Hogwarts. Führen Sie sie bitte etwas herum.", bat Dumbledore. „Sehr wohl Herr Direktor.", sagte Snape.  
„Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart! Prof. Lockhart. Schön Sie kennen zu lernen!", er schüttelte Legolas Hand. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Man Sie haben aber schöne Haare! So lockig.", lächelte Legolas. „Vielen Dank. Ihre sind aber auch nicht zu verachten. So schön glatt." Die Beiden Professoren lächelten sich an. Sie wussten eine tiefe Seelenverwandschaft verband sie. Die Professoren Snape und Lockhart führten Legolas und Gandalf durch Hogwarts.

Part5  
In der Zwischenzeit, hatte Snape Gandalf auf sein und Legolas Zimmer gebracht. Legolas aber kam nicht mit, weil er noch Lockhart einige Kräutermixturen zeigen wollte.  
Als Gandalf in seinem Zimmer saß meldete sich die mysteriöse Stimme wieder.  
Gandalf, bist du da, fragte die Stimme. Ja, ich bin hier. Was ist? , fragte Gandalf.  
Du musst Dumbledore ausschalten. Bring ihn in die Kammer des Schreckens, befahl die Stimme. Ok! , sagte Gandfalf und sprang auf. Gandalf weißt du eigentlich... Aber zu spät die Tür knallte zu und Gandalf war bereits weg. ..wo die Kammer des Schreckens ist?  
Gandalf rannte durch den Korridor zu dem Denkmal und zauberte sich den Weg frei.  
Als er die Treppen hoch rannte und bereits Dumbledore sehen konnte, rief er: Dumbledore, ich werde dich... waaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! und Gandalf stolperte über seinen Umhang. Alles in Ordnung, Herr Gandalf? , fragte Dumbledore besorgt. Ja, schon gut. Also... Ich werde sie entführen! Also bleiben Sie ruhig und Ihnen wird nichts geschehen! Aber, aber das geht doch nicht. Warum denn? , fragte Dumbledore verwirrt. Weil... ähm... weil ich Gandalf- das Chamäleon bin und du mich verbannt hast! Ach tatsächlich? Das muss mir wohl entfallen sein. Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Also ich werde dich entführen und in die Kammer des Schreckens verschleppen. Was? Aber da leben doch die Orks. Welche Orks? Ach die Orks, die den Basilisk bewachen. Na gut. Dann schlag ich dich jetzt mal K.O. Aber das geht doch nicht! Das tut doch weh! Ist doch der Sinn der Sache. Also hau hau Gandalf haute Dumbledore K.O. und hiefte ihn sich auf den Rücken.  
Fawkes, der Phönix, der alles mitbekommen hatte, rieb sich die Flügel und grinste. #Ha, wenn der Alte hier weg ist, ey. Dann, ey, übernimm ich, ey, voll das Kommando hier, ey!#  
Gandalf rannte die Treppen hoch, über die rutschigen Korridore, wobei er versehentlich stolperte.  
Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? , fragte eine Person. Gandalf schaute hoch und erblickte Snape. Na wenn Sie so fragen. Wissen Sie wo die Kammer des Schreckens ist? Was wollen Sie denn da? Wen haben Sie denn da auf dem Rücken? Ach ähm... ja... ähm... Harry Potter, flüsterte die Stimme Gandalf zu. Äh... ja genau Harry Potter! Potter? Ach so OK. Dann folgen Sie mir mal. , sagte Snape lächelnd und führte Gandalf ins Mädchenklo, wo sich der Eingang befand. Gandalf schmiss Dumbledore in das riesige Loch und ging wieder.

Part 6  
Unten angekommen, kam Dumbledore langsam wieder zu sich. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und stöhnte: Oooohhhh! Mein Kopf!   
Wel ist denn da? , rief eine Gestalt. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. , sagte er ängstlich.  
Mami Besuch! Schatzi das ist ja toll! Bling ihn hel, dann können wil ja Tee tlinken! , erwiderte eine grelle Stimme. Mach ich Mami! Komm mit mein kleinel altel Fleund! , sagte die Gestalt, die sich wie sich herausstellte ein Ork war.  
Der Ork zog Dumbledore am Ärmel und ging mit ihm tiefer in die Höhle.

Währendessen zeigte Lockhart Legolas einige Schritte für die wunderbare Kunst des Baletttanzes.  
"Oh mein neuer bester Freund Gilderoy, habt ihr hier Kämme und Scheren, die ich mit meinen spitzen Schwertern und meinem eigenartigen Bogen austauschen kann.", fragte Legolas. "Bestimmt mein treuer neuer Freund. Komm, wenn ich mein Tütü ausgezogen hab, dann suchen wir dir was hübsches aus.", lächelte Lockhart. "Also gut. Ich warte vor der Halle auf dich!", sagte Legolas und ging raus. Lockhart folgte ihm wenig später.  
Die Beiden gingen zu Dumbledores Büro.  
Doch dort trafen sie nicht wie erwartet Dumbeldore.  
#Ey, Mann, ey. Was macht ihr denn hier? Häh? Ey, redet mal, ey!#, prollte sie jemand an.  
"Oh. Du bist ja hübsch. Dich mag ich! Ich bin Legolas und du?"  
In diesem Moment kam Gandalf ins Zimmer hinnein.  
Was macht ihr denn hier ? , fragte Gandalf. Wir stellen uns gerade vor.   
Toll! Ich habe was zu verkünden! Ich Gandalf- das Chamäleon bin jetzt der Chef hier! , strahlte Gandalf und steckte sich den Ring- von 'Made in China' an den Finger.  
#Ey, Mann, ey. Das geht voll nicht klar, ey. Ich Fawkes, der Gangstervogel, bin voll Chef hier!#, mischte sich das Gehirn von Fawkes ein.  
Gandalf wollte gerade kontern, als plötzlich die Tür aufsprang und die als MiB getarnten Ringeister hineinstürmten.  
HÄNDE HOCH! IM NAMEN DER RINGHERRSCHAFT VON MITTELERDE! SIE SIND VERHAFTET, DENN SIE HABEN GEGEN §1, DEM EINZIGEN IN UNSEREM GESETZBUCH VERSTOßEN. §1 BEINHALTET DER RING IST URHEBERRECHTLICH GESCHÜTZT UND JEDER DER IHN BENUTZT ODER BEI ÖFFENTLICHEN VORTRÄGEN TRÄGT, WIRD STRAFRECHTLICH VERFOLGT! Die Ringeister nahmen Gandalf und Legolas fest. Ihr werdet nach Askaban verbannt!   
Neinnnnnnnnnnn! Bitteeeeeeeeee! Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Bitte! Ihr grausamen Wesen. Bitteeeee! Tut meinem guten neuem treuen besten Freund nichts! Er kann doch nichts dafür. Macht eine Ausnahme. , flehte Lockhart und klammerte sich an Legolas Fuß. Doch dann musste er Abschied nehmen und die Ringgeister brachten sie nach Askaban.  
#Ey, korrekt, ey! Jetzt ich bin wieder Chef, ey, voll korrekt!#

Part7  
Legolas und Gandalf saßen nun in Askaban hinter Gittern. Lasst mich raus! Ich mache euch auch kostenlos eine Maniküre! , flehte Legolas. Oh Legolas! Du Tölpel, höre auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen! , schimpfte Gandalf  
Aufeinmal hörte Gandalf ein ihm vertrautes Geräusch.  
Schattenfell, mein schielender Freund. Bist du es? , rief Gandalf.  
Ein bejaendes wiehern ertönte und Schattenfell trabte an.   
Schattenfell! Du bist hier um mich zu befreien, nicht? Ich wusste es. Hast du dir auch starke Verbündete gesucht? , sagte Gandalf erwartungsvoll.  
Hallo Meister! , ein freudiger kleiner Gnom winkte ihm entgegen. Gandalf klatschte sich an die Stirn.  
Oh, Schattenfell! Du solltest dir doch starke Verbündete suchen! , sagte Gandalf.  
Doch plötzlich ertönte ein Gesang.  
It's Showtime! Hier, ja hier, kommt die MAG! Ein haufen komischer Gestalten erschien. Unter ihnen der vorlaute Gangster-Vogel Fawkes, Norbert, der kleine Drache, Fluffy, der dreiköpfige Hund, und Gollum, das schizophrene Etwas.   
Gandalf war erschüttert, jedoch Legolas fand es sehr amüsant.  
Fein, habt ihr das gemacht. Ah mein neuer treuer Freund Fawkes! Willst du mich befreien? , strahlte Legolas. Legolas! Hört mal Freunde! Holt uns hier raus und bringt mich bitte zu der geheimnisvollen Stimme. Ja Meister kommt sofort! , Antwortete Dobby.  
Daraufhin lies Dobby einen Feuerwerkskörper los und dieser sprengte die Wand weg.  
Dobby, wo hast du den her? , fragte Gandalf scharf. Ach, das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache Meister! , redete Dobby sich raus und versteckte sich hinter Schattenfell.   
Gandalf schaute noch einmal in seine Richtung, lies sich dann aber von Fawkes, dem Gangstervogel, zu der Stimme führen.   
Während Gandalf, Legolas und die MAG sich auf den Weg zu der Stimme machten, geschah etwas bei der Stimme.

Hallooooooooooo Chef! Bin wieder daaaaaaaaaa! erklang eine freudige Stimme.  
Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Meister, in China war es sehr schön. Ich hab euch auch ein Geschenk mitgebracht! Ein kleines goldenes Ding, mit der Inschrift Made in China., Wurmschwanz tanzte herum und gab dem Meister den Ring. Toll Wurmschwanz, sehr toll.   
Hallo! Hier ist Dobby! Ist jemand da? , rief der kleine Gnom.  
Oh nein! Nicht auch noch die! Wir haben Gandalf mitgebracht! , rief Dobby fröhlich.  
Ihr Idioten, wie konntet ihr nur!  
Ihr seid also die geheimnisvolle Stimme. Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Wer sind Sie eigentlich? , steuerte Legolas bei.  
Ich bin der mächtige... ...manchmal auch halbstarke oder körperlose ...Lord Voldemort.  
Gandalf bemerkte auf einmal den Ring, den Voldemort in der Hand hielt.  
Aah ihr habt ja den Ring. , äußerte sich Gandalf erfreut, Gebt ihn mir sofort! , befahl Gandalf. Niemals! Genau! Das ist nämlich der Ring, den ich meinem Meister geschenkt hab!

Part8   
Währendessen bei Dumbledore.  
Die Orks nahmen ihn freundlich in ihrer Mitte auf und boten ihm Kaffee an, wozu natürlich auch Kuchen passt. ...und was ist mit Tee? , fragte ein kleiner Ork.  
abel du weißt doch. Tee ist ausgegangen. Jetzt müssen wil Kaffee tlinken. , antwortete Mama Ork traurig, welche sich inzwischen zu ihnnen gesellt hatte.  
Was für ein Zufall, das ich gerade heute ein Beutel Earl Grey Tea dabei hab. , smilte Dumbledore und zog ihn aus seinem Mantel hervor. Die Orks kamen nicht mehr aus ihrem staunen heraus, bis Mama Ork sagte: What a great tea!   
Trinken wir ein Tässchen Tee! , grinste Dumnnbledore und setzte Wasser auf.

Derweil, bereitete Sauromort sich auf seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts vor.  
Du Meister, bist dus wirklich? , quiekte Dobby vergnügt.   
#Ey, Dobby, ey. Das ist doch nicht Gandalf, ey!#, pflichtete Fawkes bei.  
Genau! Der Gandalf, den ich kenne, hat nämlich Haare, auch wenn die fettig sind! , bestärkte Legolas die Aussage.  
Ruhe! Ihr Idioten! Ich bin der mächtige... ...nicht der halbstarke oder körperlose, fragte Wurmschwanz und unterbrach so mit das mächtige Wesen. Wurmschwanz, , schrie Sauromort, Ich bin der mächtige Lord Sauromort, der den Ring der Macht trägt. Aber ich denke, der kommt aus China. Und auf dem Ring der Macht steht doch nicht Made in China, oder? , meinte Legolas. Klappe! Wir gehen jetzt nach Hogwarts und von dort aus werden wir... hm... was war das noch gleich...? grübelte Sauromort.

Während Sauromort so grübelte, pfiff das fertige Wasser des Tees.  
So, jetzt ist das Wasser fertig und da ich zufälligerweise, aber wirklich nur ganz zufällig, eine Teekanne dabei habe, können wir jetzt Tee kochen. , erzählte Dumbledore und holte die Teekanne aus seinem Mantel. Die Orks klatschten Beifall. Wondelful! , quiekte Mama Ork.  
Vielen Dank Sie... ähm... ja.. ähm... nette Frau. Ich hab Sie auch sehl gelne Hell Albus! Mama Ork lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Ähm... ja... ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Wenn Sie noch so freundlich wären und mir den Weg nach draußen zeigen würden. Abel sichel! , zwinkerte Mama Ork anhimmelnd.  
Ja. Also dann... Vielen Dank für den netten Nachmittag. Auf Wiedertschüss! Dumbledore winkte und ließ sich von Juniororki nach draußen führen. Beehren Sie uns bald wieder, wenn Sie mal zufälligerweise Earl Grey Tea bei sich haben. , Juniororki winkte  
Part9  
Nachdem Sauromort wieder eingefallen war, was er in Hogwarts wollte, ließ er die Orks zu sich rufen.  
Als diese dann endlich mit Verspätung ankamen, weil Mama Ork sich und die Orks noch fein machen musste, in dem sie ihnen pinke Fliegen oder Krawatten umband.  
Sauromort guckte zurecht verdutzt. Das ist ein Krieg ihr Waschlappen und keine Modenschau! , schrie Sauromort sie an. Die Orks zuckten zusamme, doch Mama Ork ergriff die Initiative. Was fällt Ihnen ein Hell Saulodingens? Wie können Sie so mit meinen Kindeln leden! Nehmen Sie sich lieber ein Beispiel an ihnen , stutzte Mama Ork ihn zurecht und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Genau! , pflichtete Juniororki bei. Mama bitte! Du ledest mit dem Boss! , versuchte einer der Orks seine Mama zu beruhigen. Ruhe jetzt! Ich bin der Chef und will in den Krieg ziehen! , schnauzte Sauromort. So lasse ich nicht mit mil leden! Ich gehe! Und ihl seit schön altig! , Mama Ork ging mit Juniororki.  
Die Orks rissen auf Befehl, Sauromorts, die Accesoires von ihren Hälsen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, gefolgt von der MAG und Legolas. 

Dumbledore dagegen rief die gewaltige Lehrerchef zu sich.   
Ja Chef? Sie haben uns gerufen? , sagte der zweitstärkste Lehrer, Lockhart, zu ihm.  
Ja.. Wo bleibt Prof. Snape? , fragte er und schaute in die gewaltige Lehrerschaft.  
Herr Direktor! Wir haben Besuch! , rief Snape und führte eine wunderschöne Dame herein.   
Schnukiputzi! Ich bin es, dein Pupsilein! , mit diesen Worten kam das strahlende Gesicht, Mama Orks, hinter der Tür hervor.  
Oh Hallo! Also dann macht euch bereit. Meine mächtige Armee. Wir werden diesen Krieg überlegend gewinnen! ermutigte Dumbledore seine drei treuen Gefährten. 

Sauromort sammelte sich mit seiner Armee, vor den stark bewachten Toren Hogwarts.  
Wie bekommen wir nur dieses stark bewachte tor auf? , fragte Sauromort sich. Angestrengt überlegte er wie sie das Tor stürmen könnten. Hm...   
Hallo Meister! , rief die quiekende Stimme Dobbys. Sauromort blickte auf und sah wie Dobby fröhlich über die Mauer winkte.  
Dobby, wie bist du denn durch dieses schwer bewachte Tor gekommen? , fragte ihn Sauromort. Na, ich hab einfach die Türklinke runtergedrückt.   
Verdutzt stand Sauromort da. Äh... ja... Also los! Folgt mir! Sauromort marschierte los.   
Dumbledore und seine Armee kamen ihnen wild entschlossen, mit triumphalen Blick, entgegen.  
Sie trafen sich in der Mitte des riesigen Quidditchfelds.

Part10  
Dort blickte Legolas durch die Reihen zu den mächtigen Heer der Gegner.  
Gilderoy! Mein neuer treuer bester Freund! , erfreut hüpfte Legolas zu ihm und auch Lockhart lief ihm entgegen.  
Oh Legolas, mein neuer treuer bester Freund. Die Beiden fielen sich in die Arme.  
Sauromort und Dumbledore sahen sich die Szene kopfschüttelnd an.  
Die Beiden Freunde gingen vergnügt zu Dumbledores riesiger Armee und Legolas entschloss sich der Armee Dumbledores anzuschließen, auch wenn das Heer Sauromorts ihnen sichtlich unterlegen war.  
Sauromort und Dumbledore stiegen auf ihre Besen.  
Und Live aus Hogwarts, das kriegerische Duell in der Kategorie Quidditch. Hier und heute entscheidet sich wer der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wird. Das ganze wird gesponsort bei dem einzigartigen, rücksichtsvollen, großartigen und atemberaubenden Dobby! , moderierte Dobby.  
Es geht los! Die Krieger nehmen ihre Position ein. Und der goldene Schnatz wird frei gelassen!   
Die Krieger erhebten sich in die Lüfte. Ein brisantes Spiel der superlative begann.  
Die MAG feuerten ihre Favoriten, zu denen auch Legolas gehörte, an.   
"Schreit Hurra, Legolas ist da!  
Gandalf- das Chamäleon war nur ein Superstar!  
Das Spiel ist- Ausverkauft jeder will zu Snape!  
Legolas wäscht Haare und das für wenig Geld!"   
Triumphierend und glücklich lächelte Legolas ihnen zu, Sauromort nutzte die Chance um ungeschoren an dem frisierenden Legolas vorbei zukommen.  
Legolas konzentrierte sich dann weiter auf seine Arbeit. Er schnitt den netten Orks kostenlos die passende Frisur.  
So und jetzt noch Snapy. Dann sind wir alle schön. Legolas machte mit dem Besen kehrt und flog zu Snape. Gilderoy folgte ihm geschwind, mit einigen Kräutertinkturen, die er sicher brauchen würde.  
Bei Snape angekommen hielt Legolas und sagte: Heute bekommst du die einmalige Gelegenheit, schöne Legolas frisierte Haare zu bekommen.   
Hau bloß ab! Snape flog grummelnd davon, doch Legolas und Giolderoy ließen nicht locker.  
Ein riesige Aufruhr fegt durchs Stadium. Legolas und Gilderoy jagen ihren Teamkameraden. Ja Meister! Da da da ist der Schnatz! , schrie Dobby aufgeregt und zeigte auf eine Stelle.  
Wo? Sauromort blickte zu Dobby und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er mit voller Geschwindigkeit weiterflog. Meister! Aufgepasst! Doch zu spät. Sauromort knallte mit voller Wucht gegen einen Pfosten.  
Hahaha! , lachte Dumbledore, der kurz darauf von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging.   
Währendessen verfolgte Legolas Snape, dicht gefolgt von Gilderoy.  
Alles geht drunter und drüber! Keiner konzentriert sich mehr auf den Krieg. Die beiden Feldherren sind ausgeschieden. Jedenfalls im Moment. Kommt schon Meister. Wir schaffen es! Dobby hilft euch! Dobby verschwand.   
Verschwinde endlich! , schnauzte Snape Legolas an.   
Aber Snapy! Lass uns als Zeichen unserer Freundschaft dir deine Haare verschönern! Genau! , pflichtete Gilderoy bei.  
Schau dir meine Haare an! 12 Uhr Mittags, die Sonne brennt, es ist heiß! Die Frisur hält.   
Einige Stunden später, als sich das Klima einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, bekriegten sich die Feinde noch immer.  
Sauromort und Dumbledore waren wieder mit von der Partie.  
Siehst du Snapy. 18 Uhr abends, es regnet in Stürmen, der Schlamm sprizt meterhoch, Blitz und Donner grollen durch die Lüfte und die Frisur hält. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven! , schrie Snape und verpasste Legolas eine. Gilderoy sah das geschockt mit an. Unsere Freundschaft ist damit beendet! Legolas ich komme! rief Gilderoy und flog ihm hinterher.  
Sauromort entdeckte den Schnatz und flog ihm hinterher, ebenso Dumbledore. Es begann ein Kopf- an Kopfrennen. Dumbledore oder Sauromort, das war hier die Frage.  
Als Sauromort nach einem mühsamen Gefecht, endlich Dumbledore abgehängt hatte und fast den Scnatz erreicht hatte ertönte eine Stimme.  
Meister! Bin wieder da! Ich habe was euch helfen wird! rief sie und niemand anderes als Dobby erschien wieder auf dem Spielfeld. Er stellte sich, mit einem hinter sich herschleppenden Karren beladen mit Feuerwerkskörpern, mitten ins Spielfeld. Er zündete, auf Dumbledore gerichtet, so glaubte er, die Feuerwerkskörper, welche mit lautem Karacho losgingen.  
Dobby! Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn! schrie Sauromort, der von den Knallern getroffen wurde. Sauromort fiel, mit einem riesigen Feuerwerk, welches ein gigantisches Lichtspiel mit sich brachte, zu Boden und löste sich auf. Der Ring wurde zerstört.   
Meister! Nein! Böser Dobby! Böser böser Dobby! Dobby haute seinen Kopf gegen den Karren.  
Dobby! Du bist der Hld! Wo hast du denn den Karren her? Dumbledore landete neben ihm.  
schnief von einem Ort, in schnief einer Welt schnief auf einem Planeten, irgendwo im Universum! , schniefte Dobby.  
Und die Moral der Geschicht, willst du zerstören den Ring, dann spiel einfachQuidditch, mit Dobby  
The  
End


End file.
